


When

by Missy



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Memories, discussions, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Elizabeth and Susan have a tradition.





	When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missanotherboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanotherboat/gifts).



Every year, they meet at a French restaurant on the loop. They bring reams of pictures and stories; they get gently plastered and gossip about what’s happening at home.

They talk –together, and sometimes over one another – about Mark.

Susan has about forty thousand stories about Mark. Several of them involve him fighting the Chief of Staff to do something incredibly over the top. Even more involve him doing something intensely and with great firmness. 

Elizabeth leans on her chin. “So he actually punched out a child rapist?”

Susan grinned. “You knew Mark.”

“I did,” said Elizabeth. “He was a good man. I just didn’t think that he had that much bloody fire in his belly.”

“Oh, he did. I wish you could go back and see the way he was back then.”

“So do I,” admitted Elizabeth. 

It was something neither of them could do, but they would always have one another.


End file.
